elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Azei at-Owynok
|location = Ancestor's Landing Sunken Road |region = Alik'r Desert Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell High Rock |quests = Past in Ruins Present in Memory Publish or Perish |dlc = Base }} Azei at-Owynok is a Redguard found at Ancestor's Landing and the Sunken Road. Interactions Past in Ruins Azei at-Owynok will tell the Vestige where the ruins are. Present in Memory Publish or Perish Dialogue ;Past in Ruins "I'm glad that the Imperial has found someone else to talk to. His haughtiness is suffocating." :Sophus said that this sword had a sad tale. "Yes, indeed it does. it is a story of jealousy and betrayal. Have you not heard the ballad of Navid?" ::I don't believe so. "In the early days of the Ra Gada, a powerful Ansei named Yaghoub led a vanguard of thirteen great warriors-Sword Singers all. In those days, Redguards bonds of fellowship were even stronger than they are now. These men were as brothers." :::Go on. "One of the warriors, Navid, was strong but covetous. His dearest companion, Ihlqub, had met a woman named Sayeedeh whose beauty was legendary-hair like polished obsidian and eyes like darkest sapphires. Navid's jealousy grew and grew." ::::So he murdered Ihlqub? "Yes. Just so. While Ihlqub stood on the beach stringing his legendary bow, Navid crept up behind and thrust his sword deep into Ihlqub's back. Before Ihlqub died it is said that he looked on Navid with such sadness that Navid's heart broke in two." :::::What happened then? "Wracked with guild, Navid fled to his tent, took up his grandest blade, and killed himself. When Sayeedeh heard of what happened, she threw herself into the water from the highest cliff. She was not seen again." :What do you know about Sword-Singer Navid's sword? "The sword in question is a wondrous object, and Herminius Sophus believes it will appear to those who have a connection with death or whatever lies beyond." ::What sort of connection? "The great scholar from Cyrodiil doesn't know. Imagine that?" ::Is the sword powerful? "The magnificent scholar believes that the sword is too damaged to be used anymore, if it even exists at all." :::What connection does the sword have with death? "The great scholar from Cyrodiil doesn't know. Imagine that?" :::Why does he want the sword? "He wants to preserve it in a safe warehouse in Cyrodiil, where all the other artifacts have been taken, I imagine." ::::Why do you work for him? "If not me, another would surely stand here. My advice to you is simply to lok along the shore. Others searched inland and were disappointed." :::::I'll do that. Thanks After recovering the Ancient Sword: "Did you recover the sword? We must speak before you go further with it." :What do you mean? "I did not expect you would find it. Only those who are ... different ... are capable of such a feat. What do you intend to do with it?" ::Different? "Only those with the keenest senses can even see it, and only one without a soul should be able to take it from its resting place. I do not know how you lifted it unless you soul ... matter. What is your intention?" :::Wait. I thought you didn't know much about this place. "A deception. I watch Herminius Sophus so he does not plunder Alik'r. I know more than his books have explained." ::::Can anything break the sword's curse? "No, it is a deep, ancient curse. There is darkness in that blade that even the Divines would struggle to banish. Sword-Singer Navid's spirit seeks to distance himself from the blade, but he is the source of its evil. He cannot keep shedding the burden to others." :::::Herminius Sophus sent me to find the sword. "Even if Herminius Sophus escapes the vengeful spirits, he will take the sword to Cyrodiil. However cursed this sword may be, it is still a relic steeped in our history our heritage. It must stay in Alik'r!" ::::::I'll think on your warnings. "You bring only misery by removing that sword, wayfarer. Make the wise choice." :::::::We'll see. :::::I'll return it to Sword-Singer Navid, then. "That is for the best. Leave it at the Lion's Tomb on the shore. Then talk to Herminius Sophus before you leave; perhaps he will abandon his foolish search." ::::::I will. ::I plan to give Herminius Sophus the sword. "I urge you to reconsider. You do him no favors by giving him this blade. You know the curse it bears. Anyone who carries the sword will be attacked by those tortured spirits. Only the dishonored one is not so bound." :::That was the agreement. Whatever trouble follows him is his own. " " :::Then I'll put the sword back. "That is wise. Sword-Singer Navid was buried at the Lion's Tomb, thought he did not deserve such an honor. It was hoped the curse would fade in time, but instead the sword claims more victims. The curse is his to bear. He must takeback the blade." ::::I'll return it to Sword-Singer Navid, then. "That is for the best. Leave it at the Lion's Tomb on the shore. Then talk to Herminius Sophus before you leave; perhaps he will abandon his foolish search." :::::I will. Quotes *''"Friend, it is Azei! I must speak with you!"'' —After recovering the Ancient Sword *''"That fool has no idea of the danger you have put him in. I can sense the ghosts approaching even now. Tu'whacca forgive him ... and you."'' —After the Vestige delivers the Ancient Sword to Herminius Sophus *''"Death comes to us all. May we face it with honor."'' —After the Vestige returns the Ancient Sword to Navid, and speaks with Herminius Sophus Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Characters